Une captive très spéciale
by Emmatheancien
Summary: Les Mutant X doivent récupérer et protéger une jeune femme de l'ASG. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : L'information

**Sanctuaire**

Brennan et Jesse s'entraînaient dans le dôme magnétique lorsque Adam les appela :

Adam : Brennan, Jesse venez immédiatement me rejoindre à l'ordinateur.

Ils se regardent, interloqués puis rejoignirent les autres 

**Devant l'ordinateur**

Jesse et Brennan arrivèrent, Emma et Shalimar étaient déjà là et Adam se trouvait devant l'ordinateur.

Brennan : Alors, que se passe t'il ?  
Emma : On a un gros problème.  
Adam : Oui, hélix a capturé un nouveau mutant : ce nouveau mutant est capable de changer la structure moléculaire des gens pour pouvoir les soigner.   
Jesse : hélix va vouloir s'en servir pour se soigner.   
Brennan : On doit aller la chercher.  
Shalimar : Oui, mais comment faire, la sécurité autour d'elle doit être maximale.  
Adam : Oui, et c'est ça notre plus gros problème.  
Jesse : Vous avez un plan ?  
Adam : Oui, j'ai pensé que Brennan pourrait créer un court-circuit qui plongerait l'ASG dans le noir pendant quelques minutes, ça nous permettrait de nous faufiler à l'intérieur du complexe et de récupérer le nouveau mutant.  
Brennan : Je suis partant !  
Jesse, Shalimar et Emma : Nous aussi !

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le double hélix.


	2. Echec

Chapitre 2 : Echec

**L'ASG**

Le double hélix se posa à quelques mètres du bâtiment. 

Emma : Ça y est, on a atterrit.  
Brennan : C'est parti les enfants.   
Shalimar : Parle pour toi.  
Ils éclatèrent tous les quatre de rire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment. 

Brennan : Attention, reculez un peu.

Ils reculèrent tous les trois. Brennan se concentra et lança une boule d'électricité sur le transformateur qui explosa.

Jesse : On y va !

Ils s'élancèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment. 

Brennan (parle à Adam avec son com-ring) : Où est ce qu'on doit aller Adam ?  
Adam : Elle est dans le quartier Ouest.   
Brennan : Très bien Adam. Elle est dans l'aile ouest.

Ils courirent en direction de l'aile Ouest quand ils furent attaqués par des agents. Brennan et Jesse en assommèrent deux pendant que Shalimar s'occupa du troisième. Après une course de plusieurs minutes ils arrivèrent devant la cellule du mutant qui était gardée par deux félins : Brennan et Jesse s'occupèrent du premier pendant que Shalimar et Emma s'occupèrent du second. Brennan ouvrât la porte et découvrit une jeune femme terrorisée :

Brennan (lui tendant la main) : Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous, on est là pour t'aider.

Elle les regarda, puis prit la main de Brennan.

Shalimar : Il faut qu'on y aille, le générateur de secours va bientôt se remettre en marche.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les 5 vers la porte lorsque le courant se ralluma. Ils furent vite cernés par des agents.

Shalimar : Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On n'est pas assez nombreux pour les battre.  
Brennan (à Emma) : Tu peux créer une illusion ?  
Emma (chuchotant) : Non, ils sont trop nombreux.   
Eghart (arrivant) : - Tiens donc, les membres de Mutant X, je vois qu'Adam a découvert mon plan. (à 2 de ses agents) Allez la chercher.  
Brennan (se mettant devant elle) : Il n'en est pas question, vous devrez nous tuer avant.

Ils se rapprochèrent de la jeune fille, paniquée. Les deux agents reculèrent, se regardant ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Eghart (menaçant) : Qu'est ce que vous attendez, aller la chercher, maintenant !

Ils s'avancèrent de quelques pas : les yeux de Shalimar prirent une couleur orangée. Elle est la première à lancer l'attaque, Jesse la suit de près, il se solidifie et s'attaque aux agents. Brennan, quant à lui, forme une boule d'électricité qu'il sépare en deux et qu'il lance sur deux agents. Emma essaye de créer des illusions en endormant les agents. Malgré leur combativité, ils ne sont pas de taille à se battre contre eux.

Brennan : On se replie. (il prend la main de la jeune femme) suit-nous !

Elle prit la main de Brennan. Emma, Shalimar et Jesse sont devant lorsqu'on entend un bruit sourd. Jesse se retourna.

Jesse : Brennan ? Brennan !  
Les filles se retournèrent également.

Shalimar : Que se passe t'il ?

Emma se concentra, elle vit Brennan et la jeune femme encerclés par des agents. Shalimar remarqua l'état d'Emma.

Shalimar : Emma qui a t'il ?  
Emma : Ils sont encerclés par les agents d'Eghart.  
Jesse : C'est pas vrai.  
Shalimar (utilisant ses sens de félin) : Il y a plusieurs personnes qui arrivent, on doit partir maintenant Jesse !

Il ne savait pas quoi décider : il était tiraillé entre le désir de sauver Brennan et la jeune fille des griffes d'Eghart et la nécessité de partir.

Emma :- Jesse vient !

Il les rejoignit dans le double hélix, à contre cœur.


	3. Captivité

Chapitre 3 : Captivité

**L'ASG **

On peut voir Brennan et la jeune fille agenouillés, mis en joue par des armes.

Eghart (se penchant vers Brennan) : Comme on se retrouve monsieur Mulwray, ça fait plaisir.  
Brennan (à lui même) : Parle pour toi.

Eghart fit un mouvement de tête vers un de ses hommes qui lui implanta un gouverneur subdermique.

Eghart : Très bien, conduisez le en cellule.

Les agents l'empoignèrent, il essayait de se débattre. 

Brennan : Lâchez moi, qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire ! Laissez la partir !

Il arriva à donner un coup de poing à l'un des agents et essaya d'assommer l'autre mais des agents arrivèrent et l'électrocutèrent avec leurs bâtons.

Jeune fille : Non, laissez le !  
Eghart : Taisez vous ou vous risquez de subir le même sort, compris ?

Elle acquiesça.

Eghart : Très bien, vous revenez à la raison miss Londran.(il vit Brennan inconscient) Amenez le et faîtes attention !

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

Eghart : Je pense que nous avons à discuter tous les deux.


	4. Prison

Chapitre 4 : Prison  


Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Brennan était dans sa cellule, il s'inquiétait pour l'état de la jeune femme lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir : il vit deux agents qui portaient la jeune femme. Il la posèrent sans douceur et refermèrent rapidement la porte. Brennan se précipita vers elle.

Brennan : Eh oh, ça va ? 

Elle cligna des yeux et s'asseya. Elle se frottait la nuque.

Jeune femme : J'ai connu mieux, j'ai l'impression qu'un bulldozer m'est passé dessus...(elle tourna son regard vers Brennan)...Qui êtes vous ?  
Brennan : Je m'appelle Brennan, je fais partie d'une équipe composée de 5 personnes : 4 mutants et un des scientifiques qui nous a créés.   
Jeune femme : Vous parlez d'Adam Kane ?  
Brennan : Tu le connais ?  
Jeune femme : Mes parents m'ont souvent parlé de lui.  
Brennan : Je vois, au fait tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais.  
Jeune femme : Je m'appelle Amanda.  
Amanda (se levant) : Vous avez trouvé un moyen pour qu'on s'évade ?  
Brennan : Non, j'ai eu du temps pour inspecter cette pièce et à part l'entrée il n'y a aucune autre issue. 

Elle fit le tour de la pièce, s'approcha de l'entrée et regarda par le judas.

Amanda (soupirant) : On est ici pour un bon moment.

**Pendant ce temps-là au Sanctuaire**

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Jesse ne cessait de repenser à la mission et au fait qu'il avait abandonné Brennan et la jeune femme aux mains d'Eghart. Shalimar, passant par-là, vit le trouble de Jesse elle s'asseya auprès de lui.

Shalimar : Hey, comment ça va ?  
Jesse : Pas très bien, je n'aurais pas dû les laisser là-bas…   
Shalimar : Non, Jesse ce n'est pas ta faute. On n'aurait rien pu faire à part se faire capturer. Tu devrais aller te reposer, on a une longue journée qui nous attend.  
Jesse : Tu as sans doute raison, je vais aller me reposer.  
Shalimar (lui souriant) : Bonne **nuit**, et ne t'inquiètes pas on va les retrouver sains et saufs.  
Jesse (lui rendant un sourire triste) : J'espère.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle le regarda s'en aller et murmura pour elle-même : « Je l'espère aussi… ». Puis elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers sa chambre.


	5. Evasion

Chapitre 5 : Evasion

Après plusieurs heures de captivité, Brennan commençait à perdre patience. 

Brennan (se levant et s'approchant de la porte) : Bon, moi j'en ai marre, je ne vais pas rester ici pour me faire étudier comme un rat de laboratoire.  
Amanda : Je crois que j'ai une idée, couche-toi par terre.  
Brennan (surpris) : Quoi ?   
Amanda : Fait semblant de d'être évanoui.

Bien que surprit, Brennan s'exécuta. Amanda se précipita alors vers la porte.

Amanda (criant) : A l'aide ! Il s'est évanoui !

Les gardes, alertés par les cris de la jeune mutante, ouvrirent la porte et se précipitèrent sur Brennan.

Amanda : Faîtes quelque chose, vite ! 

Les gardes se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire. 

Amanda : Si vous désactiviez mon gouverneur je pourrai le soigner, à moins que vous ne préfériez que votre chef apprenne qu'un de vos prisonniers est mort, qui plus est un membre de Mutant X.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, un des gardes s'approcha d'elle et désactiva son gouverneur. Elle se précipita alors vers Brennan, qui ouvrit les yeux.

Amanda : Tu es prêt ?   
Brennan : Oui.

Les yeux d'Amanda prirent alors une couleur orangée et elle bondit sur l'agent le plus proche d'elle. Brennan, un peu surpris se releva rapidement et s'occupa du second agent. Après que les deux agents aient été mis K.O., Amanda et Brennan se précipitèrent vers la sortie, ne rencontrant que peu de résistance. Après avoir couru pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle pour se calmer un peu.

Brennan (à bout de souffle) : Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais une féline !  
Amanda (souriant) : C'est une longue histoire, où va t'on maintenant ?  
Brennan : On va aller dans un lieu sécurisé pas loin d'ici.  
Amanda : Très bien, je te suis...

**Pendant ce temps-là, dans le bureau d'Eghart**

Eghart : Ils ont réussi à vous échapper.   
Agent : Oui monsieur, je suis désolé…  
Eghart (en colère) : Comment ont-ils pu vous échapper ?  
Agent (apeuré) : La fille, elle…elle a…  
Eghart : Elle a quoi ?  
Agent : Ses yeux, ils ont changé de couleur, et elle se battait comme une tigresse.  
Eghart (pensif) : Tiens, voilà qui est intéressant...(il fit un geste de la main et deux agents s'approchèrent)...Emmenez-le.  
Agent : Non monsieur, je vous en prie laissez-moi encore une chan…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car la porte se refermait sur lui.


	6. Retrouvailles interrompues

Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles interrompues

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Amanda et Brennan arrivèrent enfin au lieu sécurisé.

Brennan (ouvrant la porte et laissant passer Amanda) : Après toi.

Amanda lui sourit, puis elle entra dans le lieu sécurisé et elle regarda autour d'elle.

Amanda : C'est…moderne.   
Brennan (souriant) : Ça a été pensé pour. Il y a des boissons et de la nourriture là-bas.

Tout en lui parlant, il lui montra des placards.

Brennan : Tu peux te servir si tu veux pendant ce temps, je vais contacter les autres pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher.  
Amanda : Très bien.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que Brennan alla vers l'ordinateur.

Brennan : Emma ? Shal ? Jesse ? Adam ? Est- ce- qu'il y a quelqu'un ?  
Emma (surprise) : Brennan ? C'est toi ?  
Brennan : Oui, c'est moi. Amanda et moi on a pu s'échapper.  
Emma (elle appella les autres) : Vous n'avez rien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?   
Brennan : Non, ça va.  
Jesse (arrivant avec Shalimar et Adam) : Brennan, tu n'as rien ?  
Brennan : Ne t'inquiètes pas Jesse, tout va bien.  
Jesse : Ne nous refais jamais ce coup-là !  
Brennan : Je vous manque tant que ça ?  
Shalimar : A ton avis banane ?  
Adam : On vous a localisé Brennan, on sera la dans un quart d'heure avec l'hélix.  
Brennan : Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Il coupa la communication et alla rejoindre Amanda dans la cuisine.

Brennan (arrivant) : C'est bon, il viennent nous chercher dans un quart d'heure.  
Amanda : Très bien.

En attendant l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe du Mutant X, Amanda et Brennan discutèrent de tout et de rien. Après un quart d'heure, la porte du lieu sécurisé s'ouvrit, Brennan se précipita alors à la rencontre de ses amis bientôt suivi par Amanda.

Shalimar (se jetant dans les bras de Brennan) : Je suis si contente que tu n'ai rien !  
Brennan : Et moi donc ! (se dégage de l'étreinte de Shalimar et se tourne vers Amanda) Je vous présente Amanda.  
Emma (lui souriant) : Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.  
Amanda (souriant à son tour) : Moi aussi, je voulais vous remer… 

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas laissant passer des agents et Eghart.

Eghart : Vous avez un excellent travail miss Londran.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

Amanda : Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, je vous le jure.  
Eghart : Effectivement, elle ne sait pas de quoi je parle, lorsque nous lui avons quelques tests et nous lui avons implanté un localisateur qui nous a permis d'accéder ici.  
Brennan (en colère) : Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure.  
Eghart (à ses agents) : Emparez vous d'eux !

Les agents se jettent sur les mutants et une bataille enragée commence.


	7. Blessure

Chapitre 7 : Blessure

Brennan chargea deux boules d'électricité qu'il envoya sur les agents les plus proches de lui. Les yeux de Shalimar devinrent jaunes orangées et elle se jeta sur un mutant organique canin : ils étaient de forces égales mais après plusieurs minutes de combat, Shalimar arriva à avoir le dessus sur lui. Pendant ce temps Jesse se solidifia et envoya valser un mutant matériel deux mètres plus loin le mettant KO sur le coup. Emma envoya des illusions de monstres à l'agent qui s'attaquait à elle. Quant à Amanda, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre contre un mutant moléculaire qui avait la capacité de transformer les extrémités de ses bras. Amanda arriva à bloquer un des bras, qui était transformé en couteau mais n'eu pas le temps de parer son autre bras qui le poignarda.

Brennan : AMANDA !

Il envoya une boule d'électricité sur le mutant qui avait poignardé Amanda et se précipita vers elle. 

Brennan (affolé) : Amanda ! Amanda, tu m'entends !

Shalimar, Emma et Jesse se précipitèrent vers Brennan.

Shalimar (parlant à Adam par son com-ring) : Adam, Amanda a été gravement blessée, prépare le labo, on sera là dans quelque minutes. 

Pendant ce temps-là Eghart en profita pour s'échapper. 

Jesse : Brennan, il faut y aller. Tu veux que je la porte ?   
Brennan : Non, ça va aller...(il la prend dans ses bras) On y va !

Ils se dirigent tous les 5 vers l'hélix. 

**Au Sanctuaire**

Adam avait préparé le laboratoire en vue d'une intervention, il attendait ses amis lorsqu'il entendit un grand bruit.

Brennan (déposant Amanda sur la table) : Vite Adam ! Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang !

Il examina la blessure d' Amanda et lança un scanner. Tous attendaient avec impatience le résultat lorsqu'Adam arrêta le scanner.

Brennan (surpris et affolé) : Adam ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
Adam : Regardez, elle est entrain de se soigner elle même.

En effet, en même temps la blessure d'Amanda commençait à se cicatriser, quelques secondes plus tard sa blessure se referma et elle se réveilla.

Brennan (heureux) : Amanda, ça va ?  
Amanda (un peu sonnée) : Oui, ça va(tousse) Que c'est il passé ?  
Adam : Tu as reçu un coup de couteau mais tu t'es soignée à l'aide de ton pouvoir.  
Amanda : Vous devez être Adam ?  
Adam (souriant) : Oui, c'est moi, enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Je vais te faire ce qu'on appelle un scanner pour voire si ta blessure est bien cicatrisée et ensuite tu iras te reposer, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, Adam fit sortir tous les autres du labo et s'occuppa d'Amanda.

**2 semaines plus tard**

Brennan et Amanda se battaient au dojo, Amanda essayait de frapper Brennan mais celui ci arrivait à parer ses coups. Ils furent interrompus par les cris d'Adam.

Adam (criant) : AMANDA ! BRENNAN ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?  
Brennan : Je montre quelques techniques de combat à Amanda pourquoi ?  
Adam : Je te rappelle qu'Amanda à reçu un coup de couteau il y a moins de deux semaines.  
Amanda : Oui, mais tu as dit que ma blessure était totalement guérie.   
Adam : Oui, je sais mais je préférerais que tu te reposes encore pendant une semaine au moins.  
Amanda : Très bien j'abdique, de toute manière j'étais entrain de battre Brennan.  
Brennan (se mettant à rire) : Quoi ? Je pense que c'était plutôt le contraire.

Ils se mettent tous les 3 à rire, Emma, Shalimar et Jesse les rejoignent.

Jesse : Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?  
Brennan : Rien, rien. Alors, c'est prêt ?  
Shalimar : Oui, ça y est.  
Amanda (intriguée) : Qu'y a t'il ?  
Emma : Eh bien, nous avons une proposition à te faire.  
Jesse : Tu peux soit prendre une nouvelle identité…  
Brennan : …ou bien devenir un membre de Mutant X.  
Amanda : Vous…vous voudriez bien m'accueillir dans votre équipe ?  
Adam : Disons que si tu restait avec nous ça te permettrait d'améliorer et de contrôler ta mutation.  
Brennan : Et puis je pourrais t'enseigner encore quelques petits trucs en matière de combats.  
Amanda : Bien sûr que je veux rester avec vous, heu enfin je veux dire que j'accepte votre proposition.  
Brennan (il l'enlace) : Bienvenue dans l'équipe, on a un petit cadeau pour toi.

Brennan desserra son étreinte et Shalimar s'approcha d'Amanda avec un petit coffret dans les mains.

Shalimar (souriant) : Bienvenue dans l'équipe. 

Amanda prit le boîtier et l'ouvrit. Elle y découvrit un anneau métallique. Elle l'enleva du boîtier et le passa à son doigt. Il s'activa.

Jesse : Cet anneau, qu'on appelle com-ring, te permettra de rester en contact avec nous tous le temps. Il est activé par ton ADN, il n'appartient qu'à toi.  
Amanda : Merci à tous, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.  
Emma : Je pense que merci est déjà suffisant.  
Brennan : Et si on reprenait notre entraînement.   
Adam : Brennan !  
Brennan (souriant) : T'inquiètes pas, je la ménagerais.

Puis Brennan se met à avoir un fou rire, bientôt rejoint par les autres, même par Adam.

FIN


End file.
